Mad Doctor: A Hatoful Boyfriend Mad Father Crossover Saga
by HatoSuperFan
Summary: Serena was just going about her day when a strange man offers her a position as an assistant! Just who is this man and what does he want! WARNING! Swearing but no lemons!


A/N: Hi guys! I just played Mad Father and I LOVED it and the doctor totally reminded me of Shuu! I hope you like my story, it's my first one!

Chapter 1:

Assistant

"Oh come on, this will take ages to get out of my fur!" The chinchilla scratched at his own head, flapping his bat wings idly as he hovered.

"He pissed me off," replied the young woman standing over the corpse she held with her hair tightly wrapped around his neck. Walking over his body down the alleyway the chinchilla followed her while grumbling angrily to himself.

"Dammit Nina, this is the 13th time this week I've had to clean blood out of my crotch! There's something wrong with this pattern!" He glared at the young woman.

Cringing, she stopped and looked at her pet. "Fucking TMI, bro." He shrugged. Or would have shrugged, if chinchillas had shoulders. Instead he merely wiggled his head awkwardly.

This young woman was Serena Kokoro Violet Bruste II, or as her pet Maskara called her, "Nina," because she hates said nickname. Despite her being female she was the second of her clan to be named Serena Kokoro Violet, after her mother. Her half-sister was named Nina.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

"I won, bitch!" Nina punched Serena squarely in the stomach.

"I told you I'd win!"

Serena merely nodded as she looked down, her eyes a dark blue out of sadness.

"Now let's play tag." Serena looked up and nodded begrudgingly. Just another day with her half-sister Nina. Her father knew of Nina's abuse and encouraged it while her sickly mother lied in bed. Serena couldn't bear having her worry.

Kicking Serena in the groin, she ran off yelling, "You're IT!"

Groaning, Serena ran after her. It was in the moment something happened. Something otherworldly. In a split second she had caught up to Nina.

Nina glared at her, "Who the FUCK said you could WIN?" the 4 year old tugged the other 4 year old's hair, which was cut hectically from the last time she had won a game.

"I've had it with you. This time maybe you'll learn only the QUEEN deserves to win," Nina pulled out a kitchen knife. Serena cried and screaming but couldn't escape as Nina's fat body held her malnutritioned one down.

In one fell swoop it was gone. Nothing had hurt so much. She couldn't stop staring at the flesh, blood and bone. She fucking cut off her index finger.

Another magical thing happened then. She felt Nina's body lifted off of her and she stood up and ran but felt a tug on her hair. Look back she gasped in shock. Nina was being strangled by her hair! As she tugged at her own hair Nina struggled and gasped and-

POP!

Like a bloody balloon Nina's head popped. The second the blood hit her flesh- something happened. It was like something was coming out. Something inhuman.

When she came to she was lying outside her house, the smell of burning flesh lingering in the air. She could hear the screams of her mother but she was unable to move, an unearthly force holding her in place!

Finally she was able to move but all was silent except the crackling of the fire. She couldn't move due to the shock. When it finally stopped she examined the carnage and remains… and she spotted something. A ring glistened along with what remained. She went to pick it up and vomited on the spot. Her mothers ring!

BUT THE FINGER WAS ATTACHED!

Realizing she could never see her again, she wrapped the blackened finger in a cloth and cleaned off the ring and put it on. It was a perfect fit, and upon it was her mother's side's family crest. She had married a commoner and he had taken on her name for the status the name held.

They moved out into a cottage in the woods when her mother fell ill. All was silent.

"My my, it does seem someone is quite precocious."

Gasping, Serena turned around! In front of her was a pale, bald man in a business suit with piercing red eyes.

"Now now, don't be afraid. I'm only doing my job." He smiled and removed his hat and bowed cordially to the girl.

"Consider yourself under my guidance from this point forwards."

She merely stared, hiccupping through her tears.

"I am the advisor of the demons in the Bruste lineage- and I must say you're the first in a quite long, _long_ time. I've been waiting for you to come to your powers, but I did not expect, well," he glanced around, "this." He emphasized by waving begloved hand casually at the ruins behind them.

"Now you must be confused." She nodded. "The Bruste line is long and powerful. Now for what reason do you suppose."

She shrugged. "Because they're demons. About, oh 5000 years ago, there were two powerful families. The Titte and the Bruste. One were witches, the other demons. The feuding ended when they married. You, of course, are the offspring many generations later."

Serena blinked, "You're saying I'm a witch?" "And a demon."

Serena blinked once more.

"What just occurred was your inner demon releasing, and you were unable to control yourself. At least it led to one good thing." He motioned at the finger she had wrapped in cloth. "You should use that for," he pointed at the bloody stub on her hand, "for that."

She stared. Sighing he crouched down and unwrapped the finger, some of it becoming powder in his hand, and placed it on her stub.

"Ow, o wow-" "Shhhh" In a second there was a warm green light- then it was done. She looked. A black, but not longer powder-like, finger was on her hand!

"There, that should do it. Now you'll have a part of your mother." He smiled lightly and patted her on the head. "You'd be surprised how often this sort of things happens to demon families, it's amazing you're not all extinct!"

"What are you, then?" She tilted her head and blinked her confused white eyes in confusion.

"An _advisor_."

~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was wearing a gothic Lolita dress and platform high heels with white stockings. Sighing she tilted on one hip as she glanced back.

"I guess I was a _bit _harsh…" Her eyes shown blue like two seas.

Maskara scoffed, "All he wanted was some _change_ you insane fuck." Serena shrugged.

She stilled remember when she found Maskara. She was 12 and was walking down the road when she found a barely breathing chinchilla. Using her demon powers she brought him back to life and he forever came a part of her, and immortal!

~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi there Misses Chinchilla!" Serena held the chinchilla up and smiled and then cringed at the pain it caused. The smallest fraction of happiness depleted her powers.

The chinchilla glared and then sprouted bat wings and floated up into the air furiously, "And just what the FUCK do you think YOU'RE doing?! Hey wait—I can talk?! What did you?!"

He flew up close to her and then looked at his wings, "God what the Christ, I'm a monster!"

She frowned and sobbed, "Misses Chinchilla, I wanted to help you so I, so I,"

"I committed suicide you prick! God, humans these days! And I'm not no god damn 'misses' I'm a damn MAN."

"I'M SORRY" people stared at the flying creature and the sobbing young girl.

"You try to kill yourself to get away from some cunt bitch and you end up resurrected and turned into a damn freak by another cunt, fuck!" He flew himself into a brick wall nearby screaming while he repeatedly smashed into it. She continued screaming and crying.

After a long while he fluttered down next to her as she sniffled.

"I guess I overreacted. But I still hate you." She nodded.

"Will you be my pet now?"

"Fuck no."

"But you'll be teleported to me if you get too far away so-"

"I WHAT?"

He flew away. When he was just out of her sight—

POOF!

He looked around "Are you SERIOUS?"

She nodded and sobbed some more.

"All right, fine. I guess being a freak's pet is fine, at least I got wings. I have to admit. I'm starting to like them."

She felt glad and cringed.

"I'll call you Maskara!"

"Fuck. No."

She became upset.

The creature sighed.

"Fine I'll be fucking Lipstick or whatever."

"I said Maskara!"

"Whatever, fine."

"And your nickname is Sparkles!"

"Fuck. You."

~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked over at the creature hovering besides her.

"It's okay Sparkles, there's a well nearby."

He looked at her angrily, "What so you can try to drown me again?!"

After him, she never revived anything again. For good reason.

Tightening her black scarf with blue lettering on it she continued walking, the dress bouncing softly as she went.

"You there!" she paused and turned around. Standing at the end of the alley near the dead man was a man in a lab coat, with purple eyes and red glasses. He reminded her of Lucasius and she frowned deeply, tugging the scarf tighter against the marks on her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LUCASIUS!" She screamed as she crumpled onto the ground.

She was only 14 but she knew she had loved him. The bite marks on her neck glowed dully and she sobbed further.

The man shook his head, "I'm deeply sorry. He did his role in the war against the terrible ghosts and died for it." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He was a great man."

Indeed he was. He was a vampire that saved her from dying of starvation and soon they fell in love. It wasn't long after when Lucasius was drafted to fight in the Vampire-Ghost War of 2512, where he died at the hands of a particularly terrible poltergeist as a hero.

~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

She narrowed her black eyes at the man as she used a perfectly manicured hand to push back her gorgeous, long, luscious motley colored hair. She pointed at him with the other, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my assistant." The man smirked and light glinted off of his glasses.

She could tell just by looking at his slim figure he was a Hope, the species humans created when the bird flu was killing them off. Combining human and bird DNA (like science, not something weird okay!) had created a versatile new humanoid race that survived but was much weaker and thinner, due to their hollow bones.

Very few 'real' humans had survived.

She was pondering breaking his arm for fun when he added, "It's a job someone violent could enjoy." She looked at Maskara. He nodded.

"We _do_ need money." She said.

"And a place to sleep for once." Maskara added.

The man grinned.

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: I hope you guys like it I spend a really long time working on it lol! R/R guys, mwah!


End file.
